


Сдавайся!

by Elnarmo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo/pseuds/Elnarmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кому же победы достаются чаще, Старкам или Баратеонам?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сдавайся!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To yield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375068) by [elephant_eyelash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_eyelash/pseuds/elephant_eyelash). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013, за команду PLIO

Рикон пригнулся, уходя от удара старшего принца, и под ногами захрустел лед. Эдрик зарычал: он был больше и сильнее мальчишки-Старка, но помогало это несильно. Рикон, бравший скоростью и ловкостью, расхохотался, подтрунивая над ним, и Эдрик раздраженно сощурился. За ними наблюдали люди его дяди. А он был сыном короля! Над ним нельзя смеяться. Они смеялись над отцом, когда тот умер.

Мальчик замахнулся, но удар вышел неловким, смазанным. Эдрик потерял равновесие и ударился щекой о черный лед.

— Проклятье! — выругался он, Рикон немедленно протянул руку, помогая подняться, и Эдрик мрачно принял помощь. Ему нравился Рикон. Так давно не получалось поиграть с другими мальчишками! Ширен, разумеется, была хорошей… Но слишком уж болезненной, тем более — девчонкой. Рикон же, как и любой нормальный мальчик, любил проказничать и играть в рыцарей.

— Победа вновь досталась Старкам, — прозвучал девичий голос. — Ничего удивительного.

Эдрик знал, кому принадлежал голос. Только одна женщина появлялась на тренировочной площадке. Она частенько устраивалась на бочке, стоявшей возле входа в кузню, и наблюдала. Эдрик изучал книги о правилах приличия и знал: леди Арья никогда не ведет себя, как подобает благородной леди. Впрочем, вряд ли ее это слишком волновало, вот тетя Селиса — ту поведение Арьи доводило едва ли не до обморока. 

— Она вовсе не леди, а самая настоящая копьеносица, как одичалая, — не раз ворчала тетя. Дядя Станнис молчал, но Эдрик знал — он тоже не одобряет. Его бы больше устроила Арья, похожая на Ширен — сидела бы весь день в башне, вышивала и разучивала правила этикета. Но Арья заявилась вместе с Братством и ходила в мужском платье, с мечом на поясе, а ее глаза сияли, предвкушая приключения.

— Просто повезло, — послышался еще чей-то голос. Джендри вышел из кузницы, потягиваясь, лицо его было темным от копоти. 

Сперва Эдрик относился к брату настороженно. Джендри был выше и сильнее, но лордом, в отличие от Эдрика, не был. Однако, без сомнений, за грубостью скрывался хороший человек, очень похожий на Давоса. Эдрик несколько раз наблюдал, как Джендри гнет раскаленную добела сталь, и брат делился секретами мастерства. Он не умел обращаться с мечом, так что пару раз Эдрик показывал ему разные приемы и потом раздувался от гордости: новообретенный брат хвалил его умения. А ведь Джендри повидал мир и побывал не в одном сражении.

— Удача тут ни при чем, — ответила Арья. — Старкам никогда не было равных в битвах.

— Может, присоединишься, Арья? — выкрикнул Рикон.

— Ну, так будет нечестно по отношению к бедному Эдрику. Я-то с мечом обращаюсь гораздо лучше, — хмыкнула девушка.

— Тогда сразись со мной, — вызвался Джендри. Она посмотрела ему в глаза и ухмыльнулась.

— Да я тебя под орех разделаю, Баратеон.

— Прежде чем стать Баратеоном, я был Уотерсом, м’леди, — поддразнил он, выделяя обращение голосом. — А бастарды бьются до последнего.

— Надо же, я-то думала, рыцари должны защищать прекрасных дев, — подначила Арья.

— Ну, если вы увидите здесь такую, дайте мне знать. А пока — я сражусь с тобой. 

Арья сурово взглянула на него, и воздух между ними заискрился. Она соскочила со своего насеста и прошла к тренировочной площадке, чеканя шаг. Джендри лишь улыбнулся. Рикон явно был доволен сестрой, а Эдрик затаил дыхание: стоит дяде узнать, что Джендри вызвал Арью на поединок, когда они так близко от Черного Замка, дядя тут же придет в ярость. Интересно, Эдрику тоже попадет? Впрочем, сражение состоится, и ничего он не изменит.

Эдрик наблюдал из-за спины Рикона. Поединщики двигались плавно и грациозно, как в танце. Арья, конечно, сражалась лучше. Она однажды рассказала про танец воды, но Эдрик еще никогда не видел его своими глазами. Джендри не хватало техники, но ловкости и уверенности было не занимать. Он так похож на отца, мрачно подумал Эдрик, гораздо больше, чем я. И он старше и сильнее. Джендри с легкостью управлялся с кузнечным молотом. Эдрик вспомнил подарок, присланный отцом на именины – боевой молот – и задался вопросом, станет ли он когда-нибудь таким же? Воином, рожденным для боя? 

В конце концов, Джендри ухитрился поймать Арью за лодыжку и принялся щекотать. Она крепилась, но вскоре расхохоталась, и они повалились на землю, сражаясь изо всех сил, чтобы друг друга защекотать. Эдрик смотрел, не зная, что и сказать.

— Сдавайся, — велела Арья, обхватив бока противника ногами и впиваясь в кожу пальцами. — Сдавайся, глупый ты бастард!

— Нет! — расхохотался он в ответ, отпихивая девушку. Она попыталась придавить руки Джендри к земле, но тот умудрился перевернуться и оказаться сверху. 

— Сдавайся, — хмыкнул он. Арья затряслась от смеха.

— Н-нет.

Джендри уже собирался продолжить щекотку, когда Арья вдруг приподнялась и чмокнула его в щеку. Джендри отпрянул, моргая, и девушка, вывернувшись из цепкой хватки, опрокинула противника на землю.

— Какой грязный трюк! — возмутился Джендри.

— Зато действенный, — ухмыльнулась Арья. — Сдавайся.

Он помолчал, изучая ее лицо, а затем вздохнул. 

— Что ж… Сдаюсь.

Она грациозно поднялась на ноги и протянула Джендри руку. 

— Вот видишь, Старки снова победили.

Он нервно потер щеку, будто пытаясь стереть следы поцелуя. 

— И все равно, поединок был нечестным.

— Согласен, — добавил Эдрик, соскальзывая с ограды, на которой сидел. — Честь нашего дома ставится под удар, брат. Мы не должны проиграть.

Джендри с любопытством посмотрел на мальчика. Он находил Эдрика вполне безвредным, хотя и странным: слова полубрата всегда казались излишне чопорными и жесткими.

— И что же ты предлагаешь? — фыркнула Арья, скрестив руки на груди.

— Охоту! — вскинул голову Эдрик. Арья моргнула.

— Охоту?

— Конечно, состязание королей. Подходит для нас с братом, ведь об охотничьих подвигах нашего отца известно во всех Семи Королевствах, — гордо заявил он. 

Рикон с надеждой посмотрел на сестру.

— Арья, мы поедем на охоту?

Девушка покосилась на Джендри, а тот лишь пожал плечами. Но их братья уже начали строить планы, как это умеют только мальчишки — сбивается дыхание и блестят, словно луна, глаза. 

***

 

— Итак, кто принесет больше всех добычи, тот и победил, — подытожил Эдрик, и голос мальчика звучал чисто и звонко в холодном воздухе.

— На что играем? — поинтересовался Джендри. Эдрик озадаченно посмотрел на брата, и тот пожал плечами: — Если нет проигрыша, то в чем смысл соревнования? 

— Ладно… — протянул Эдрик, которому не терпелось начать. Он-то не сомневался, кто поймает самую крупную дичь. В его жилах текла кровь короля Роберта. Так что сегодня вечером подадут добытого им оленя, и дядя будет гордиться племянниками. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Провести ночь в ледяной камере! — выкрикнул Рикон.

— Ни за что! — решительно мотнула головой Арья.

— Что я слышу, леди Старк боится померзнуть? — Джендри выгнул бровь.

— Нет, — она скривилась. — Просто не хочу сидеть в клетке.

— Ну хорошо, — раздраженно оборвал Эдрик, с тоской посматривая на дорогу. — Проигравший на неделю откажется от хлеба. Ну как? 

— Вдобавок, — продолжил Джендри, глядя на Арью. — Ты должна будешь надеть новое платье, подаренное Селисой. Розовое, с цветами.

У Арьи отвисла челюсть. 

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — он молча улыбнулся, и Арья чуть ощетинилась. — Отлично! А ты, если проиграешь, будешь неделю седлать мою лошадь и приносить мне вино!

— Договорились, — отозвался Джендри.

И они разделились.

***

 

Вокруг был лишь снег и черные руки деревьев. Эдрик дрожал, несмотря на теплые меха. Он держал лук, готовясь в любой момент выпустить стрелу, и изо всех сил старался дышать бесшумно. Джендри, ехавший позади, исподтишка зевал и, похоже, ужасно скучал. 

— Может, вернемся? — предложил он.

— И проиграем Старкам? — прошептал Эдрик. – И ты всю неделю будешь прислуживать Арье? Седлать ей лошадь? 

— Бывают вещи и похуже, — пробормотал Джендри.

— Это ниже твоего достоинства, — Эдрик сказал резче, чем намеревался, но он очень хотел победить.

Лошади неспешно шагали вперед. Эдрик пытался прислушаться к хрусту веток и к тихой поступи оленей. В лесу они водились, нет сомнений. Он представил мясо, такое жирное и сочное… и желудок заурчал. Эдрику осточертела соленая рыба и пиво, разбавленное водой.

Солнце начало клониться к закату, и по снегу пролегла золотая дорожка. 

— Знаешь, отец был великим охотником, — мечтательно пробормотал Эдрик, предвкушая, как расскажет Джендри давно знакомые истории. — Он неделями пропадал на охоте, а когда возвращался, мог накормить добычей весь двор.

— Ты с ним ездил? — спросил Джендри, но интереса в голосе брата было немного.

— Что?

— Ты с ним ездил? — повторил Джендри, и Эдрик почувствовал, как краска заливает шею. Пришлось собраться с силами, чтобы голос прозвучал небрежно. 

— Нет, не ездил.

Дальше ехали в тишине, и мгновения казались вечностью. Впервые за долгое время Эдрику захотелось заплакать. Он все испортил. Ведь он не был охотником, как отец. А все потому, что они были ненастоящими Баратеонами — лишь тенями великого короля, убитого свиньей.

— Эдрик, Эдрик… — шепотом позвал Джендри.

Мальчик вскинул голову. Неподалеку стоял и смотрел на них олень, спокойный и грациозный. На мгновение у Эдрика перехватило дыхание. В лунном свете оленьи рога казались серебряными, а глаза — глубокими и черными, будто ночное небо. Даже Джендри замер, пораженный красотой зверя. Эдрик тихо натянул тетиву — он был так напряжен, что пальцы немного подрагивали — и отпустил, рассекая воздух стрелой. 

***

 

Эдрик не совсем понимал, почему Джендри придумал для Арьи такое легкое задание. Ведь нет ничего унизительного, если женщина носит платье, верно? Теперь Арья выглядела почти очаровательно, особенно мальчику нравились цветы, вплетенные в волосы. Завидев Джендри, она каждый раз хмурилась, но тот лишь смеялся. А когда Арья не замечала, Джендри украдкой наблюдал за ней, не отрывая взгляда.

— Мы принесли нашему дому честь, Джендри, — церемонно сказал Эдрик.

Джендри улыбнулся маленькому лорду и взъерошил лохматые черные волосы, так похожие на его собственные.


End file.
